Better Late Than Never
by Priya-chan
Summary: How does a relationship work? What makes a person tick? When you think of a good time in your life, who do you think of?


_**Better Late Than Never**_

It never used to be this bad. But, as he looked up at the sky, he couldn't help but remember how it used to be. Before _she_ came into his life. He'd never felt so alone before. As the large snowflakes fell on his upturned face, he heard it.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
There is just one thing I need._

She'd crashed into his life as sure as a meteorite and had taken no prisoners. Before he knew it, he was already in too deep. He'd fallen in love with her brash attitude, her temper, her wit, and yes, it didn't hurt that she was beautiful to boot.

_I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree._

And she returned his feelings! She knew that he was keeping secrets from her, but she overlooked it. He felt like flying, soaring above the clouds and dancing with her in the sky!

_I just want you for my own,  
More than you could ever know._

Then… Then, he saw _them_ together. He saw how she looked at him, at how he looked at her…

"_If I lived with a beautiful woman…"_

He'd denied it of course. What else could he do? But he wasn't blind. He knew. He saw.

_Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you..._

However much he wanted to, he knew she wasn't a woman to be possessed. She didn't take well to commands and blatantly disregarded them. Trying to keep her away from _him_ would cause a rift in their relationship. Their bond was strong but _their_ bond was stronger. It drew them together like two super-charged magnets.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
There is just one thing I need._

It was so obvious! Jealousy had simmered in his blood for a long time after this realization. Slowly, but surely, he started keeping bigger secrets. Slowly, but surely, she began to question him. Slowly, but surely, their tight relationship began to crumble.

_I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree._

One lie lead to the next. And to the next. And to the next. He'd eventually had her friends and family lying to her for him. But she was smart and curious. She wanted to know. And she wouldn't stop at anything to get to the truth.

_  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace._

As she once so eloquently put it, "The awkward situation is just getting started!"

_  
Santa Claus won't you make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day?_

He knew then that he'd have to let her go. She was willing to understand, but he wasn't willing to tell. How could a relationship exist without trust?

_  
I just want you for own,  
More than you could ever know._

She never did find out the truth about him. Their end was as questionable as their beginning. Sometimes, though, when he looked up at the stars, he still wished…

_  
Make my wish come true.  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby._

They would have been a striking couple dancing silhouetted against the moon._  
_  
_I won't ask for much this Christmas.  
I won't even wish for snow._

_He_ would spoil her. She would let him. Actually, he doubted she would even notice that she was getting spoiled. That was _his_ way of doing things. Quietly and discreetly making her life comfortable for her to live in.

_  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe._

She always knew when he was going out of his way for her. She'd smile that smile at him and make a quip or two. Maybe that was it – he'd be going _out_ of his way for her while _their _way was the _same_. How could he compete against that?

_  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick.  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click._

They said that if you loved someone, you should let them go. If they came back, they were yours forever, but if they didn't come back at all, then it was never meant to be.

_  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight._

She never came back and he was clueless on how to move on.

_  
What more can I do?  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You..._

It was inked into the backs of his eyelids. How she would pick tinsel out of _his_ hair, how she would end the night cuddled up to _him_, how she would automatically straighten _his _appearance to her liking.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere,_

He scoffed, letting a puff of white air disperse into the atmosphere. She was a perfect case of "the lady doth protest too much." If only they could see themselves in a mirror. They wouldn't be able to deny their attraction to each other then. _He_ may hate destiny, but how could _he_ deny its existence when he looked at her? Fools, both of them.

_  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air,_

He saw her everywhere. Dancing around _him_ on the street, pulling _him_ into shops, making _him_ carry all her bags. She laughed more with _him_, she smiled more brightly, her eyes twinkled more. _He_ made her angrier, _he_ made her more snarky, _he_ made her more verbally inventive. In the end it just came down to one thing – she was _more_ around _him_.

_  
And everyone is singing.  
Santa won't you bring me the one I  
really need - won't you please  
bring my baby to me..._

How could he have not let her go? She may not realize it yet, but she loved _him_ more than she loved him. He wasn't going to be the villain in their story._  
_  
_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas.  
This is all I'm asking for._

He just wanted her to be happy no matter what he wished for.

_  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door._

He blinked against a snowflake and a vision crept across his mind like a baby's breath. He laughed softly to himself. He knew it. Straightening his spine and pulling back his shoulders, he continued to march down the sidewalk. Her voice rose and fell into the cacophony of Christmas cheer.

"Smallville! Get back here!"

"But Lo-is!"

"Smallville, you can run, but you can't hide! …. Don't try hiding behind the lamp post, Kent! That's just- mmph!"

….

"Just one more store, Clark, pleeease?"

"But Lois… it's a lingerie store!"

_  
Oh, I just want him for my own,  
More than you could ever know.  
Please make my wish come true.  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You..._

Lois caught her boyfriend's flailing arm and proceeded to drag him, redder than the cape he would one day don, into the aforementioned lingerie store. On her wrist glistened a silver bracelet with a green stone._  
_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby…_

_It would all be okay,_ Oliver thought. A humorous feeling overcame him for a minute. After all, Lois would one day be partnered with the most bumbling man in the office.


End file.
